


A Chapter Closed

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, post Dalen's Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: "And, is it Thursday yet?" Matt says, soft smile on his face as he waves at the camera."Not soon enough." Sam hears Liam say as he picks up his phone, checking his notifications as everyone talks and starts putting their stuff away.He jumps a little when someone's head lands on top of his, two dainty hands draping over his shoulders. Laura leans down and kisses his cheek before resting her forehead against his temple."Thank you. You...you didn't have to do that. But thank you." she says, sniffling quietly, Vex still obvious in her voice."Anything for you. You should know that by now. Whether it's Laura, or Vex, or Jester. But I...I just wanted to do it right this time," Sam says, one hand gently holding her forearm.





	A Chapter Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Wedding Oneshot!!!

"And, is it Thursday yet?" Matt says, soft smile on his face as he waves at the camera. 

"Not soon enough." Sam hears Liam say as he picks up his phone, checking his notifications as everyone talks and starts putting their stuff away. 

He jumps a little when someone's head lands on top of his, two dainty hands draping over his shoulders. Laura leans down and kisses his cheek before resting her forehead against his temple. 

"Thank you. You...you didn't have to do that. But thank you." she says, sniffling quietly, Vex still obvious in her voice. 

"Anything for you. You should know that by now. Whether it's Laura, or Vex, or Jester. But I...I just wanted to do it right this time," Sam says, one hand gently holding her forearm. 

Another pair of arms come around him from the other side and Sam smiles when he sees Liam's hand sliding across his chest. He feels a kiss on his hair and Liam sighs a little. 

"You magnificent bastard. God I love you," Liam murmurs in his ear. 

"Scanlan definitely had this fantasy. The twins and him," Sam says with a grin, fighting back his own tears as Liam and Laura both giggle through theirs. 

He sniffles a little and then yelps quietly when his chair is yanked backwards, dislodging both Liam and Laura. Travis pulls him up, wrapping both arms around him and holding him tight. Someone else is behind him, and Sam can see Marisha's hand working its way between him and Travis and then there's more arms and then everyone is hugging, with him in the middle. 

"Uh...I didn't...I mean, you guys know I love to be the center of attention, but that wasn't my goal here? I just wanted to...to do what I couldn't last time." Sam says, all the emotions threatening to make his tears spill over. 

He can feel Travis's voice almost more than he can hear it as Travis speaks: "You did good, Sammy. You did so good. We all did. We killed that fucker Sylas, Vex came back from the dead, Pike made her a badass bow, I got to protect my friends the best way I know how and...and we all got to say our goodbyes. In a way that...I don't know it just felt more like closure this time? Does that make sense?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." Marisha pipes up. "It felt...it felt like a certain kind of closure. Like when your friend moves away and you lose touch, but you know that one day you'll meet up again." 

"He...I...I'm grateful too. Thank you for this final chance to play him. I've enjoyed my characters for these post-campaign one-shots, but I...God, I miss him like a phantom limb. He was, and is, a huge part of me. And you...you gave that to me one more time. I can't…" Sam hears Liam's voice break, and he can't stop the tears now. 

They all break apart, wiping eyes and cheeks as they start putting their stuff away. Sam tries to be subtle about wiping his cheeks but he looks up and Liam is looking at him, eyes soft and Sam grins shakily back at him. 

"You coming with me? Amy and the kids left early for Jersey so I'm alone tonight." 

"Sure. I kind of just want to cuddle? Tonight was a lot." Sam murmurs, wiping his face with his scarf. 

Liam wraps him up in his arms, a familiar squeeze and the briefest of kisses to the shell of his ear making Sam sigh happily. "As long as it's me and you I don't really care. And cuddles sound great." Liam says, lips still pressed to Sam's ear. 

They pack their things--"Just leave your car. I can drop you off on my way to the airport in the morning."--and make their way out to Liam's car, hands swinging gently between them, fingers laced together.

It's these small moments that Sam loves the most. He and Liam holding hands in the parking lot as Laura rides piggyback on Travis, whooping loudly. Taliesin's following them with a fond grin on his face, climbing in the backseat of their SUV with a wink towards Sam and Liam. Marisha and Matt are in front of them, Matt's jacket draped across Marisha's shoulders, both of them chattering excitedly about the game. Sam looks back and sees Brian kissing the top of Ashley's head, both of them grinning a each other. 

"I love our family." Sam says to Liam as they climb in the car, a giggle escaping him when Liam leans over to scrape his stubble on Sam's neck as he kisses his jaw.

"Me too. They're pretty alright." 

Sam smiles to himself, chin propped on one hand, the other hand reaching out to rest on Liam's thigh. He's content, happy, even with the emotional end to this evening's session and nothing can take this feeling away. Nothing. 

  
  



End file.
